100 Words: West Wing
by Quaggy
Summary: 100 word drabbles from a variety of prompts. Multiple characters and pairings both canon and of the "what on earth were you thinking?" variety . Pre-series through post-series.
1. Like His Fathers Before Him

Title: Like His Fathers Before Him  
Original Published: April 15th, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Winning  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
Notes: It helps if you've seen _Process Stories_ and _Election Day II._

* * *

The first time they won an election, they were still just becoming friends. They were careful of boundaries and appropriate behavior.

The second time they won an election, they were denying that they might be more than friends. She chased a Republican military officer while he pondered Sam's California run.

The third time they won an election, they were finally something more. And they were in mourning.

The fourth time, he wooed her in the manner of his fathers. Fortunately, he had married a woman that found listening to whispered voting results while waltzing under the stars a turn on.


	2. In Control

Title: In Control  
Original Published: June 4th, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Blue  
Pairing: Sam/Ainsley  
Notes: I can't tell if Emily Proctor's eyes are actually blue or more of a hazel like Janel Maloney's… but we're just going to pretend, ok?

* * *

He isn't the same man he was when he left this town. He is now totally confident and in control. He drove his firm's agenda instead of being steered by it. He found a intelligent, ambitious woman to marry. He even managed to convince Josh to take a vacation.

He finds his downfall in a pair of blue eyes. All he'd been told about the new Senior Counsel was that she's a Republican and a friend of Josh's. He should've known. How many Republicans does Josh consider friends?

Well, the feeling of being in control was nice while it lasted.


	3. PostAdministration Novelties

Title: Like His Fathers Before Him  
Original Published: June 4th, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Post-Administration

* * *

His body had a tougher time adjusting than he did. After eight years, the abrupt end to all the stress messed up his system almost as much as its introduction did. He enjoys being able to wake up leisurely without the insistent sound of the telephone. Carrying cash again is a bit of a novelty. Pumping gas, however, is an outrage— but that's due to the price tag rather than the task itself. The world still needs him warn his friends, his former inner circle, even his wife. But, for now, he's enjoying the mundane existence of a private citizen.


	4. End of The Road

Title: Weddings  
Original Published: June 4th, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: "I'm just standing in the way."  
Pairings: Kate / Will

* * *

I could follow him, but what could an ex-spy and former Deputy National Security Advisor do in Oregon? Not a lot of employment opportunities for people with my job skills over there.

He'll stay if I ask. Use me as an excuse to duck the responsibility of a job he's not really sure he wants. I can't let that happen. Both for his sake and mine. I like him more than I've liked anyone for a very long time, but I've got to let him go.

He's going to set the world on fire. I'm just standing in the way.


	5. Weddings

Title: Weddings  
Original Published: June 4th, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt:Weddings

* * *

Sam's wedding was splashy. There were ten bridesmaids, a huge guest list filled with major figures from the political, entertainment and broadcasting worlds, and full page articles in both InStyle and Vanity Fair.

CJ and Danny's wedding was quiet. Vows were exchanged on the porch of the Bartlet's New Hampshire home with a handful of close friends, barely a month after Danny proposed.

Josh and Donna didn't have a wedding. They decided they'd waited long enough and snuck off during their lunch hour to the courthouse.

Some concentrate on the wedding. Others are more interested in the marriage that follows.


	6. In The Blood

Title: In The Blood  
Original Published: July 24th, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Blood

* * *

His compulsive need to fix everything is learned behavior. Your political activism was a way to muffle the grief in your heart, but you took your son along for the ride. Took him everywhere with you, really. And proudly watched as the love of politics entered his bloodstream. Then came the night when his blood was spilt and you cursed yourself for what you'd done. But… he made three honorable judges Supreme Court Justices, two brilliant long-shots Presidents and an amazing former assistant (who's become a skillful political operative) his wife. Maybe you're not such an awful mother after all.


	7. A Family Thing

Title: A Family Thing  
Original Published: July 24th, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Blood

* * *

Your love of politics started early because of her. You'd walk along beside her as she put up campaign flyers. You felt proud (and maybe a little embarrassed) after she'd beaten Republican neighbors into submission with unfailing logic. You loved more than anything when she'd let you stay up late to watch the returns. It was something that you shared, just you and her. Now as you take a moment to watch her answer your daughter's questions about what mommy and daddy are doing, you grin. Politics is in the blood of the next generation of Lymans too, it seems.


	8. Stay

Title: Stay  
Original Published: Aug. 23, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Red

* * *

"I need someone who knows difference between when I'm being an ass and when I'm drowning. I need someone who knows to carry gum when things get tough. I need someone who won't back down and kiss my ass every time I bark."

"You need Donna."

"Eternally. But I need her more as my wife than I ever did as my assistant. And I desperately need an assistant. There's no one else who can do what you do. Stay?"

Words couldn't make it past the lump in her throat, but her red hair swung from the force of her nodding.


	9. Needed Rules

Title: Needed Rules  
Original Published: Sept. 12, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Rules  
Pairing: CJ/Toby

* * *

"I have rules."

"Of course, you do."

"First, you have to tell Andy."

"About?"

"Me coming to work for Bartlet."

"Must I?"

"Yes, and trust me when I say that I am doing you a favor by insisting on that one."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Second, you shall never, ever, _ever_ refer to Alex Thompson's congressional campaign or anything that might have occurred during that period of time."

"CJ, Andy knows..."

"Yes, Toby, I'm well aware of that."

"Ok. So... Never?"

"Well... Until I think it's ok."

"How will I know when it's ok again?"

"You'll know."


	10. Oral Fixation

Title: Oral Fixation  
Original Published: Oct. 1, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Candy

* * *

You categorically refused all drugs.

Standing with your back to the wall didn't work. Even after Donna stopped slamming you with the door.

Yoga didn't work, either. You keep up with it, even though you live in fear that Toby will someday find out, because your doctor likes what it does for your blood pressure.

But somehow popping a hard candy into your mouth sooths your nerves and draws you back from the edge before you can hear the National Symphony Orchestra start to warm up.

Stanley clearly knows his Freud. You just don't know what that says about you.


	11. Flowers Again

Title: Flowers Again  
Original Published: Oct. 15, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Anniversary  
Pairing: Josh/Donna and... well, you'll find out

* * *

"You got flowers again."

"I did."

"From Josh?"

"Who else?"

"You seem to get them every month."

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Annabeth, are you always this nosy?!"

"Yes. So?"

"They're for our anniversary."

"I thought that's what the flowers were for last month."

"It's the reason I get flowers every month."

"You have a different anniversary every month?"

"Just about."

"So what's today?"

"August? Our wedding anniversary. Come on… you remember! I wore a long white dress and Bram got drunk and hit on you."

"Yeah. I remember."

"So does Bram."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not the only one that got flowers today."


	12. All In The Timing

Title: All In the Timing  
Original Published: Oct. 17, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Flowers  
Pairing: Bram/Annabeth  
Notes: Sequel to to my drabble Flowers Again

* * *

"You sent me flowers."

"Shouldn't I have?"

"Depends on why you sent them."

"Can't a guy send a pretty girl flowers anymore? Woman. I mean, woman."

"Again. Depends on why."

"You said you needed time."

"What? When?"

"At Josh and Donna's wedding. After I… Umm…. I asked how long. You said a year."

"You remember that?"

"I was drunk. Not trashed."

"So the flowers?"

"It's been a year."

"Bram, for a smart guy, you're pretty dim."

"What do you mean? Oh God... You were blowing me off, weren't you? I'm so sorry..."

"Bram. Take me to dinner."

"What?.... OH! Alright!"


	13. From Such Great Heights

Title: From Such Great Heights  
Original Published: Nov. 2, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Influence  
Pairing: Bram/Annabeth  
Notes: The song quoted is The Postal Service's "From Such Great Heights".

* * *

"Am I too short for you?"

"Huh?!"

"You heard me!"

"What brought this on?"

"Some girls talking in the mess. Loudly. So I'd know that I'd need a step ladder just to kiss you."

"We seem to make do."

"This doesn't bother you?!"

"I passed six feet when I was fifteen. I'm sorta used to junk like that."

"I'm not. "

"So sing."

"What?"

"Every time you see them… Sing!"

"Bram! Put me down!!!"

"_I'm thinking it's a sign…"_

"I don't know whether you're a good or bad influence."

"_That the freckles in our eyes…"_

"But I love you anyway."


	14. Under The Influence

Title: Under The Influence  
Original Published: Nov. 10, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Influence  
Pairing: Bram/Annabeth  
Notes: What happened that night at the wedding.

* * *

She always knocked you sideways. But it took you a couple of bottles of champagne before you could even begin to tell her how much you wanted to be with her.

But Annabeth doesn't buy the phrase _in vino veritas_.

"Why won't you believe me?" you practically wail.

"Bram, if you still want to ask me out in a year, I'll believe you." And with that she slips off before you can say another word.

At least, you have a time frame now. Meanwhile, you'd better figure out a way to find the right words without an open bar nearby.


	15. Anger Later

Title: Anger Later  
Original Published: Nov. 20, 2006  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Hands  
Notes: This is still one of my favorite drabbles. Set after _Third Day Story_

* * *

Is it possible to give someone all of your energy by just holding his hand? You hope so.

You'll get angry later. You'll curse the White House and the stubborn fool that wouldn't leave, no matter what the consequence.

But not now. He still needs you now. So you sit quietly in the unnatural still of the hospital, listen to its rhythmic and alien noises and squeeze his hand a little tighter.

No. You won't get angry at all. His job cost him his marriage. It might still cost him his life. But it will never cost him his daughter.


	16. Sing A Song

Title: Sing A Song  
Original Published: Jan. 19, 2007  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Mystery  
Pairing: Bram/Annabeth

* * *

"He's just about perfect! Except for the whole signing in the shower thing."

"What's wrong with singing in the shower? I do. So do most people I know! And you can't tell me you don't! You sing everywhere else!"

"Yes, but Bram sings "Magical Mystery Tour." It's odd."

"What's wrong with the Beatles? Josh has been known to belt out 'Yellow Submarine' when he's in a good mood."

"It's not the Beatles that's the problem. It's that he sings the same song. Everyday. I'm sure it means something. I just don't know what."

"That's quite the mystery!"

"Shut up."


	17. Questions Remain

Title: Questions Remain  
Original Published: Jan. 21, 2007  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Mystery  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
Notes: After I wrote In Bed (which featured Sam's reaction to Josh and Dona being together), I started to wonder about the reactions of everyone else we cared about.

* * *

Charlie wanted to know how this had happened without his knowledge or assistance. He'd been waiting for years to return the favor and now he'd never get the chance.

CJ was still wondering what exactly that odd moment was and how it had progressed to _this_.

Toby, in spite of himself, was baffled as to why this had taken almost a decade.

President Bartlet claimed the key question was why _now_ instead of three years ago or two years in the future.

Josh and Donna both thought the real mystery was why anyone was interested in their relationship at all.


	18. It Takes All Sorts

Title: It Takes All Sorts  
Original Published: Jan. 23, 2007  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Romance  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
Notes: I have to admit, I have _no_ idea whose POV this is told from! Good thing it's only 100 words!

* * *

As you enter into his apartment, you notice that the lights are low and there's an open bottle of wine on the coffee table. Suddenly, you realize that you've interrupted a romantic evening.

"Don't worry," Donna laughs, as Josh stops the DVD player. "We were just watching a C-SPAN mini-series about the art and architecture of the Capitol."

"Besides, it's not like we haven't both seen it three times already," Josh adds with a smirk.

You suppose it must be fate that the only two people who don't think "C-SPAN" and "romance" are contradictory terms managed to find each other.


	19. Solace

Title: Solace  
Original Published: May. 21, 2007  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Music

* * *

He's always found solace in classical music. Even as a child, Beethoven and Tchaikovsky were mixed in with all his rock albums. He's the only person in the White House who looks forward to accompanying the President to see the NSO.

He's not sure if he believes in heaven or an afterlife, but when he listens to a symphony, it's like she's sitting next to him again, critiquing the second violinist's technique and reminding him of music trivia he thought he had long since forgotten.

Now, all he can hear is sirens. It's like he's lost Joanie all over again.


	20. Impulsive

Title: Impulsive  
Original Published: Jun. 17, 2007  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Invitation  
Pairing: Jed/Abby  


* * *

"Come with us," she said suddenly, not wanting to leave him, but knowing that her friends were waiting.

"Alright," he replied and closed his theology textbook to follow her without regret towards a completely different future from the one that he had been diligently preparing for since he was a boy.

He would attend the London School of Economics instead of the seminary. Have the White House to call his own instead of a cathedral. And together they would raise children and grandchildren instead of him leading a parish by himself.

Who knew an impulsive invitation could change the world?


	21. All Good Things

Title: All Good Things  
Original Published: Oct. 30, 2007  
Word Count: 150  
Prompt: Rest  
Notes: Tried as I might, I just couldn't get this drabble down to 100 words.

* * *

No one knows the outcome of the election. But he does. It's in the bag.

He'd tell Josh that, but there's no need. Donna's been keeping Josh sane and it's better that way. They have eight long years ahead of them that will put a strain on most relationships as he knows all too well. But they'll make it look easy. He wonders what to get them as a wedding gift.

The President seems a bit disgruntled at being replaced, but he can tell that underneath it all Jed Bartlet is eager for what comes next.

Mallory called, brimming with excitement. He can't wait to see her. Annabeth has been hovering around him like a demented pixie. Heaven help him when she and Mallory meet tomorrow.

He wishes Jordan was here. He misses her.

He suddenly feels a little tired. Might as well get some rest before all the excitement.


	22. Otto's View of Things

Title: Otto's View of Things  
Original Published: Aug. 31, 2009  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: "Andy or Donna. High heels."  
Notes: Set during the Santos Administration, in case you couldn't tell.

* * *

Sam repeatedly tells me that I have a perfectly good desk and I should try writing at it from time to time. But it just doesn't work for me. Besides there are advantages to sitting on the ground... Like those pair of legs coming my way. Wait... those shoes are familiar. Is that Donna? ...No, thank god. It's only Congresswoman Wyatt. I can look without worrying that Josh's going to kill me.

You know, if this whole politics thing falls though, maybe I should look into shoe design. Bet nobody cares if Jimmy Choo's the one looking at your legs.


	23. She's On The Way

Title: She's On The Way  
Original Published: Aug. 31, 2009  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: "Josh and Donna, shopping for baby stuff"  
Notes: This is set in the same Expecting (story ID 5705784) & Foundling (story ID 6393118) Universe I created. Even though James is the oldest, Mary was the first one adopted. She was 18 months old.

* * *

"Donna, where's she going to sleep?"

"In her room, I imagine."

"No, I mean, do we need to get her a crib? Can she sleep in a real bed?"

"I don't know. I'll check the book."

"Because she's almost two."

"I know, Josh."

"Even if we get a crib, it's not like she'll be in it for much longer."

"Josh, I said I'd check the book."

"Right... Do you think we have enough clothes?"

"Between what we've bought, your mom bought and the hand-me-downs from C.J., I think we're safe."

"...Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be _parents_."

"I know, Josh."


	24. Unromantic

Title: Unromantic  
Original Published: Sept. 3, 2009  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: "_I heard you the first time_"  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
Notes: This quote was screaming for a Sorkin-style banter, but this post-series came out instead. Not that big of a surprise, if you know me.

* * *

"Donna? I said―"

"I heard you the first time."

She may have heard him, but she still wasn't saying anything. He's not good at the romance thing, but even he knows that he loused this one up big time.

"...I'm sorry, Donna."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I should've thought this out more. I should've done better than lunch hour at my desk."

"But you're not sorry for asking?"

"God, I hope not!"

"Good. Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Does..."

"Yes, I'll marry you. Yes."

Because, as far as Donna was concerned, his proposal may not have been romantic, but it _WAS_ perfect.


	25. Team Toby

Title: Team Toby  
Original Published: Oct. 16, 2009  
Word Count: 200  
Prompt: "Toby & Leo, _'It's up for discussion.'_"

* * *

.

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. Oh, wait... Hey, Toby!"

"Yeah?"

"Twins?"

"Yes... Might I ask how you knew that?"

"Josh... and CJ. And Margaret before them both."

"Gossip doesn't just fly around this place. It breaks the sound barrier."

"Well, you knew that before you opened your mouth."

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"So, you and Andi..."

"It's up for discussion."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thank you."

"I'm not in any position to offer advice. So I won't. And I'm not wearing any damn hat either."

"For which I'm grateful."

"But Toby?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Leo."


	26. Five Minute Break

Title: Five Minute Break  
Original Published: Oct. 16, 2009  
Word Count: 200  
Prompt: "High heels"

* * *

.

You're hiding in a New Hampshire staircase so that you can take a moment to slip off your shoes. You'd worn high heels in an attempt to look more grown up and professional, but you're paying for it now.

"I've been there before," a voice behind you observes. You turn around to see a very amused looking Mrs. Bartlet.

"Ma'am," you stammer and quickly stand.

"Oh now, none of that! Sit! Sit! I was just about to do the same thing," she announces and proceeds to sit down next to you and slip off her own high heels. Yet another surreal moment that nobody back home will ever believe happened.

"You're Josh's new assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Donna Moss."

"Thought so. Leo's said good things about you. Did you really tell Toby Zeigler that he couldn't interrupt me and my husband?"

"Josh said you weren't to be disturbed."

"Well, thank you for that! I suppose you'd have to be fearless working with Josh all day. Leo was right about you. Well, duty calls," she sighs and rises to her feet.

You rise with her with a grin on your face. Your feet still hurt, but your spirits are soaring.


	27. Busybody

Title: Busybody  
Original Published: Oct. 13, 2010  
Word Count: 200  
Notes: Post-ep for Transition. Remember that scene with Santos asking Donna about Josh?

* * *

So, I did something sort of dumb. I asked Donna about Josh. If he was dating anyone... Don't look at me like that, Helen. It sounds much worse than it was. I was worried about the guy and figured that Donna would know if...

I knew they were close once and whatever happened to change that didn't seem to be relevant anymore. And anyone with half a brain could tell that they belong together! So, I figured that maybe I could help things along.

Fine. I guess I was matchmaking. A little bit. But if Donna thought― It was exactly as bad as it sounds, wasn't it? I shouldn't have even bothered. Apparently Josh, all on his own, decided he'd rather take Donna on vacation than his blackberry.

Well, of course, I sound disgruntled! I had to find all this out through the grapevine! It's not like I'm not trustworthy. I'm the President-Elect! You know what my security clearance is? But when it comes to personal stuff, nobody ever tells me anything. And don't think I'm not grateful. But this was something I actually wanted to know!

Oh, stop laughing at me. I know I sound like a teenage girl.


End file.
